


Hounded

by Vexatious



Series: Twin Papyrus AU [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Twin Papyrus, Antics Ensue, Biting, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fontcest, Grinding, M/M, Mild Language, Mutts Disobey, Oral Sex, Rutting, Sans Works Too Hard, Sexual Content, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: The Malevolent Sans rules Snowdin and the surrounding area with an iron fist thanks to his two loyal and obedient guard dogs, Mutt and Hound. Few dare to cross a monster who commands such power… except the twins themselves.





	Hounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).



Every monster in the Underground feared and respected the Malevolent Sans. Everything about him, from his cold blue eyes and the scars running down the left side of his face to his intimidating black and red themed outfit and his title as Captain of the Royal Guard, demanded it. His precise and efficient attacks easily incapacitated his enemies, and that wasn’t even the most terrifying thing about him, the thing that gave every potential nemesis reason to reconsider.

The fearsome Royal Guard Captain had a pair of brothers, twins actually, named Mutt and Hound. The pair of lanky skeletons wore spiked collars bearing copper tags inscribed with their names. Only Sans could command their loyalty and obedience, and their savagery was legend. Where Sans boasted immaculate control, the twins resembled wild animals, eyelights blazing dark orange with dustlust. Nobody crossed Sans. Even if they managed to escape the diminutive skeleton’s wrath, his nearly feral dogs would hunt them down, and the twins lacked even a semblance of their Lord’s mercy.

The sheer force of magic between the three skeleton monsters qualified them as possible usurpers to the throne, but the possibility of a triarchy didn’t appeal to them at all. Ruling a kingdom involved a level of diplomacy, stress, and responsibility that precluded any thoughts of a coup. Instead, Sans, Mutt, and Hound settled for the Captaincy of the Royal Guard and ruling Snowdin and the surrounding area with a trio of iron fists. Their reputation served them well; nobody bothered challenging Sans anymore despite his small stature. Lessons had been learned long ago.

_But there are exceptions to every rule…_

Though they gave the outward appearance of dedicated servants, Mutt and Hound had steadfastly refused to give up their disgusting, dingy twin mattress when the three monsters first moved to Snowdin. The twins spent two frigid nights stubbornly sleeping outside on the chewed up piece of garbage before Sans relented and ordered them and their substandard furniture into the house. The denizens of Snowdin simply assumed that sleeping outside in the snow on a filthy mattress had been some sort of punishment for a transgression against their master.

The opulent bed Sans had purchased to furnish the twins’ bedroom had ended up stored in the shed to provide exquisite comfort to absolutely noone, but honestly there was a certain charm present in Mutt and Hound’s cramped sleeping space when they snuggled up together. Not that Sans watched them sleep, of course, and he had no idea just how a photo of them tangled together in a heap of lanky limbs had ended up as the background on his phone. Sans also vehemently denied the existence of a folder in his phone labeled “The Pups,” containing dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of pictures of Mutt and Hound’s antics throughout the years. Utter nonsense!

The twins also aggravated their uptight brother by leaving socks everywhere. Not just on the floor. Literally everywhere. Sans found the discarded clothing on the floors, between the couch cushions, stuck to the walls, in a strange shrine-like area under the sink, and at times inexplicably defying the laws of physics by clinging tenaciously to the ceiling. When he confronted his brothers about their unnatural laundry habits, they merely shrugged, and they still never bothered to pick them up- or down!

And what were his dutiful guard dogs doing now, while their Lord struggled to fasten his battle armor and don his heeled boots? Sans heard them laughing downstairs in the living room, probably playing one of their ridiculous video games or watching videos on the Undernet instead of doing chores, taming their renegade sock collection, or fulfilling a useful role like their prestigious brother. He needed to head out to work a late night doing inspections and inventory in the armory in preparation for a report the Queen had asked for.

“MUTT! HOUND! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP HERE AND HELP ME WITH MY ARMOR!” he shouted at the floor. He knew they could hear him, and his order was rewarded by the thunderous stomping of feet racing up the stairs.

“you’re leaving again?” pouted Mutt, climbing onto the bed behind Sans to fiddle with the straps securing his chest plate.

“I HAVE A MEETING WITH THE QUEEN NEXT WEEK. SHE ASKED FOR FULLY UPDATED REPORTS ON EVERYTHING!” grumbled Sans.

“but this will be the third time you’ve skipped dinner this week,” Hound pointed out, fetching his Lord’s steel-tipped boots.

“IT PROBABLY WON’T BE THE LAST TIME EITHER,” Sans sighed. The indomitable Guard Captain’s voice held a note of resignation that neither of the twins missed. Mutt gave Hound a significant look over Sans’ shoulder, and Hound nodded imperceptibly in response.

“oops,” Mutt said unapologetically, unfastening the straps to Sans’ chest plate and letting it fall to the floor. “fingers slipped.”

“hmm, can’t seem to find your boots anywhere,” added Hound thoughtfully, tossing the boots he held into the hallway.

The twins could see their brother’s rising ire as he sat on the edge of his bed in nothing but a red bandana and short black shorts.

“WHAT DO THINK YOU’RE… ahh.” Mutt interrupted Sans’ rant before it even started by nuzzling the back of his brother’s neck right above where the knot in his bandana rested. Mutt’s hot breath ghosting over Sans’ sensitive vertebrae left him gasping. Hound made quick work of removing their brother’s remaining article of clothing- his shorts. Hound dropped them carelessly on the floor while Sans attempted to berate the two of them for their actions.

“I HAVE WORK TO DO!”

“m’Lord, you can’t intend to go outdoors naked!”

“I WASN’T NAKED UNTIL YOU TWO SHOWED UP!”

“interesting,” purred Hound, planting a kiss on each of his brother’s femurs. Sans shivered in pleasure. The twins knew every sensitive spot on his body, and they used that information to their advantage whenever they deemed it necessary.

“I HAVE INSPECTIONS TO COMPLETE!” protested Sans.

“do you?” Mutt rumbled noncommittally, letting the conjured magic of his tongue slip past his teeth to taste his brother’s smooth bones. Sans leaned back into Mutt’s embrace, and the taller skeleton wrapped his arms around his ribcage and gently trailed his fingertips up and down the scarred sternum, exposed by the removal of the armor. A soft nip on Sans’ spine had the smaller skelton arching his back and pressing forward into Mutt’s hands with a loud drawn-out moan.

“MY… MY PAPERWORK,” Sans whimpered as an identical tongue began to lap at his femurs. The small skeleton found himself rapidly losing focus as his spine and thighs were licked and nipped and his ribs were caressed. He could feel Mutt’s erection pressing against his tailbone, and his magic began to dip and swirl in his pelvis.

Hound used his dark orange tongue to guide his Lord’s magic into a shape he could play with, tasting the flavor of magic and desire as the scent of arousal filled his nasal cavity. Mutt slid his hands under Sans’ femurs, spreading his legs so that Hound could feast on the tender mound taking shape in their brother’s pelvic inlet.

“if you want us to stop-” Mutt whispered huskily against Sans’ skull.

“NO… DON’T STOP,” Sans whimpered as his hands found Hound’s skull and shoved it aggressively into his needy magic. His hips bucked as he writhed against Hound’s face, his mouth and his entire body begging for more contact, more stimulation, all thoughts of work chased from his mind on the swelling rush of euphoria. His phalanges scraped Hound’s skull in desperate desire. “P-PLEASE.”

Mutt bit into Sans’ neck hard as he rutted himself on Sans’ coccyx, freeing his brother’s legs only to run his hands up and down Sans’ bare spinal column. Hound’s muffled moans and Sans’ mewling cries made such lovely music, but Mutt wanted to destroy the smaller skeleton until he forgot about his unrealistic workload and gave himself up to them completely.

With a animalistic growl, Mutt dragged their Lord back onto the bed, and Hound followed, unwilling to give up his prize. The last thing Sans saw before utter bliss overtook him was the twins’ leering faces looming over him, tongues lolling, eyes gleaming with lustful intent.

* * *

The twins only abandoned their much loved decrepit mattress in favor of curling up in bed with their even more beloved brother. Mutt and Hound had Sans securely sandwiched between them in the large luxurious bed that he usually slept in alone. He’d never made it to his inspection rounds, but his exhausted, satisfied body laid warm and relaxed nestled in the plush comforters. That’s all that mattered to Hound and Mutt.

Sans opened one baleful eye, fighting off the draw of deep slumber to deliver a dire warning.

“YOU KNOW I’M GOING TO PUNISH THE TWO OF YOU FOR THIS, RIGHT?”

Mutt chuckled darkly, scooting closer to his Lord. Hound wrapped a lazy arm around the two of them, pulling them against his chest.

“we look forward to it, m’Lord.”


End file.
